


Summer Afternoons

by Theyuzuphoniumist



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Hanyu Yuzuru
Genre: F/M, Fluff, hanyu yuzuru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyuzuphoniumist/pseuds/Theyuzuphoniumist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Yuzuru/OC fluff just to start it off. <br/>also found on my tumblr with the same URL! ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Afternoons

_Summer afternoons._

The heavy droplets fell rapidly on the window panes, as Yuzuru took out a radish from the fridge.

“Radish soup for dinner…” he muttered to himself as he chopped them into large chunks, placing them into a bowl.

He looked out of the window, but the view was blurry with the thunderstorm outside. It was getting colder, as autumn approached.

He sighed. “Is Toronto ever warm…?” He grumbled, missing the warm summer back at home.

He didn’t like the cold; it hurt to breathe. The dryer beeped timely as he finished preparing the ingredients for dinner. The heat of the clothes warmed him slightly, as he placed them in a basket.

A petite figure laid on the bed as he entered their room, placing the basket of clothes at the side. A series of gentle snores and the pattering of the rain filled the silence.

“She must be tired after her finals…” He smiled, bending down beside her, lightly pecking her lips. Her lips curled into a simper, letting out a giggle.

“Hey! Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” He blushed lightly, pouting at her.

“I was! But you woke me up. I’m a light sleeper, remember?” She smiled sleepily, tugging onto his jumper.

“Or you just can’t sleep well without me, hm?” He smirked, climbing into the bed.

“Yeah, so you should just stay in bed with me, shouldn’t you? Can’t let this poor student suffer from insomnia.” She snuggled beside him, lacing her fingers with his.

“I would, but you’ll go hungry then. I need to cook dinner,” Yuzuru sighed, hesitantly stepping out of bed.

Just then, she leaned in for a kiss, as he slowly slid back into bed.

“Looks like someone’s prepared to skip dinner.”

“I never said we weren’t going to cook. It’s just radish soup. 30 minutes tops.” She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling him closer.

He pulled the blanket over them, wrapping his arms around her.

“Yup, a nap won’t kill.” “Mhm.”

_The rain continued to pour, but the cold never bothered him, as her warmth brought him home._


End file.
